Scale From 1 To 10
by Riska warrior
Summary: Wynonna commence a appeler Nicole"15"mais ne veux pas dire la raison. Donc Nicole demande a Waverly si elle saurait pourquoi. En résumé Wynonna est amusée,Nicole confuse et Waverly embarrassée .One shot-traduction


Traduction de Scale From 1 To 10 ecrite par koolknj93  
Je ne fais que traduire cette oeuvre.

* * *

"Hey 15 comment ca va?" demanda Wynonna a la policière rousse en entrant dans commissariat de police de Purgatory.  
Elle portait trois café et posa le quatrième sur le bureau, l'offrant a Nicole.  
"Merci Wynonna, une journée tranquille pour l'instant" Le sourire de Nicole devint interrogateur "Attend tu viens juste de m'appelé..15 ?"  
"Yep"la brunette répondit simplement tout en prenant une gorgée de son café.  
Nicole attendit la suite mais rien ne vint "Pourquoi?"  
"C'est un surnom, tu n'en a jamais entendu avant ?"Wynnona sourit alors,comme si ce surnom signifiait plus qu'elle ne le disait.  
"Si, bien sur mais..pourquoi 15?"  
"Mais parce que cela te va tellement bien"  
Wynnona ne donna plus de détails et s'en alla vers l'office des Badges noirs, ou l'attendaient Dolls et Waverly.  
"Okay..." Nicole n'était pas moins confuse qu'elle ne l'était avant, c'était même plutôt le contraire.  
La policiere allait prendre une gorgée du café que Wynonna lui avait apportée quand quelque chose attirât son regard, elle regardât le côté de la tasse et là où, habituellement son nom était écrit (même avec des fautes d'ortographe) se trouvait le nombre 15.  
"C'est quoi ce délire?"  
Plus loin dans le hall, assez loin pour que loin pour que Nicole ne l'entende pas, Wynonna riait, hystérique.  
A partir de ce moment, elle ne l'appelât plus que sous le nom de 15 quand Waverly n'était pas la, et a chaque fois Nicole, confuse lui demandait pourquoi et a chaque fois Wynonna ne répondait pas et affichait un sourire moqueur comme si elle savait quelque chose dont celle ci n'était pas au courant.  
Wynonna était curieuse de voir combien de temps elle pourrait continuer avant que l'officier Haught ne demande enfin a sa petite amie de quoi il en retournait.  
Et quand elle le ferait, nul doute que sa petite soeur allait la tuer mais ça le vaudrait tellement!  
Après trois jours pendant lesquels Wynonna, amusée appelait seulement Nicole par son nouveau surnom et toujours sans explication ,l'officier décida de demander a sa petite amie a propos du surnom bizarre de sa soeur.  
Le couple était dans la propriété des Earp et Waverly était absorbée dans ses recherches sur un revenant tandis que Nicole travaillait sur un rapport de police.  
La fille aux cheveux flamboyant finit son rapport et regarda la belle femme devant, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, la captivant et lui faisant oublier la question qu'elle avait voulu lui poser.  
Waverly était penchée sur un vieux texte, ses trait assombri par la concentration et ses cheveux tombant en vague autour d'elle.  
Nicole ne savait pas combien de temps elle la contempla jusqu'au moment où Waverly soupira, frustré et claqua le livre en le refermant.  
"Apparemment tu n'as pas trouvé grand chose d'utile"  
La policiere la rejoignit et prit ses mains dans les commença a caresser ses mains, la réconfortant.  
Un profond soupir s'échappa de nouveau de celle ci "Non, Rien du tout" Cependant un sourire s'installa sur son visage en sentant les mains de sa petite amie dans les siennes.  
Quand elle regarda leurs mains entremêlées et vit les adorables fossettes et le sourire lumineux de Nocole, elle sentit tout son stress et sa frustration s'évanouirs "Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'une pose ,donc distrait moi...Comment était ta journée?"  
Nicole sourit langoureusement "Je peux penser a une meilleure façon de te distraire qu'une discussion"  
Tout l'être de Waverly se réchauffa au sous-entendu de sa petite amie.  
"Aussi tentant que ça puisse être, autre chose que discuter me..distrairais trop longtemps et il faut vraiment que je découvre qui est ce Revenant"  
Le rictus de Nicole se métamorphosa en un sourire rassurant et compréhensif "D'accord, alors ma journée était bien, et calme pour une fois" a l'exception de Wynonna qui continue toujours de l'appeler par 15."Meme si ça me rappelle que je voulais te demander quelque chose."  
Tu sais pourquoi ta soeur m'appelle 15?"  
"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"Waverly demanda confuse.  
"Je veux dire qu'elle m'appelle tout le temps 15, elle a dit que c'était mon nouveau surnom mais elle ne pas me dire pourquoi, tu en as une idée?"  
"Non, aucune.c'est le surnom le plus bizarr-"Waverly s'arrêta brusquement "Oh mon Dieu" s'exclama Waverly tandis qu'elle rougissait furieusement et Nicole en la voyant, lui demanda "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu as en une idée ?"  
Waverly mit son visage dans ses mains embarrassée et répondit derrière celle-ci "Malheureusement oui"  
Nicole était encore plus confuse qu'auparavant, pourquoi Wave était était tellement embarrassée par ce surnom ?  
"Okay..,pourquoi alors ?"  
Waverly leva la tete et commença a expliquer l'origine du nouveau surnom de Nicole.

Flashback  
Il y a quatre jours Wynonna et Waverly était chez Shorty, en plein moment entre soeurs.  
Waverly était déjà bien ivre et Wynonna semblait suivre le même chemin  
Elles s'était mise d'accord pour ne pas parler de Revenant ou des Badges Noirs, pour une fois elles allaient juste s'amuser entre soeurs.  
C'était assez innocent au début, Wynonna demandant a sa soeurs comment se déroulait sa relation avec Nicole.  
En temps normal Waverly n'aurait pas répondue mais l'alcool aidait et déliait sa langue.  
"C'est formidable est belle, intelligente ,drôle,elle sait se servir d'un flingue! et est ce que je t'aie dit combien elle est sexy dans cet uniforme ! Je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressentie cela avant.  
Quand elle m'embrasse c'est comme si le monde s'arrêtait autour de nou..et je vais arrêter de parler maintenant" Waverly arrêta son babillement avant que les choses ne deviennent trop personnelle.  
"Non, non c'est mignon, et quoi d'autre?" Wynonna relança.  
Waverly était hésitante mais l'alcool présent dans son sang et le désir de parler de sa magnifique petite amie la décida a continuer.  
"Et bien pour commencer elle est plus gentleman..gentlewoman?...que Champ ne l'as jamais été. Et elle m'écoute toujours quand je parle et elle me respecte, moi et mes opinions et elle n'essaye jamais de me changer en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, elle me l'as même fait elle, est meilleur que Champ dans tout les domaines ..et de loin .  
Wynonna afficha un sourire malicieux " Dans tout les domaines hein?"  
La plus jeune Earp resta inconsciente au ton de sa grande soeur" hum yeah c'est ce que j'aie dit"  
Wynonna roula des yeux " Aller Waverly, et tout le monde pense que je suis l' quelle autres manières l'officier Haught pourrait être meilleure que Champ" Et elle haussa ses sourcils suggestivement, espérant que sa petite soeur comprendrait.  
Waverly, confuse, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'impliquait sa soeur.  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu..." puis elle comprit". "Oh! Oohh ! Non, Wynonna ! Nous n'allons pas parler de ça ! c'est beaucoup trop privé !"  
"Aller Wave, on est entre sœurs ! Boire et partager des secrets et tout ça. on a déjà bue donc maintenant il est temps de parler des "compétences spéciale" de l'oficier Haught" Wynonna plaida.  
Waverly répliqua,indignée "Non absolument pas,ca ne te concerne pas même si tu est ma soeur"  
"Okay d'accord donc si on fait ça ? Dis moi un nombre de un a dix.  
Un étant le pire coup de ta vie où tu n'as même pas fini.." Waverly roula ses yeux a ça "Dix étant la plus incroyable, la meilleure baise de ta vie!"  
Waverly resta silencieuse, refusant de céder au ridicule de sa soeur.  
Cependant, pendant l'heure d'après, Wynonna la pressa constamment a donner un numéro.  
"Un seul chiffre, Waves. C'est tout ce que je demande, tu me le donne et j'arrêterai de demander,7?" Waverly leva les yeux au ciel "Non ? plus haut ?! 8 ?, 5 ?, 9 ?!"  
Waverly continua d'ignorer Winonna mais celle-ci persista dans sa quête.  
Après quelques verre de plus Waverly était tellement frustrée par sa soeur qu'elle finit par céder. Pour la faire taire.  
"Bien ! 15, Okay ! Heureuse maintenant ! "Waverly admit brusquement, levant ses mains d'exaspération.  
Mais elle réalisa a l'instant ou ces mots quittèrent sa bouche ce qu'elle avait fait et mortifiée, porta ses mains a l'arrière de sa tête "Oh mon Dieu "  
Wynonna en resta bouche bée "15,Haught bravo !"  
Fin Flashback  
"Donc Wynonna m'appelle 15 parce que c'est le numéro par lequel tu a choisi de quantifier mes performance au lit ?"demanda Nicole amusée.  
Waverly murmura "oui "  
Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa soeur non seulement s'était souvenue la conversation de cette nuit après la quantité d'alcool que celle ci avait absorbée mais qu'elle s'en était aussi servie pour donner un surnom a sa petite amie!  
Le visage de Waverly passa de l'embarras au la colère .  
Elle se hâta de se lever de sa chaise semblable a une tempête,hors de contrôle.  
Nicole vit le changement d'émotion de Waverly et la suivie "Attend Waverly, tu vas ou ?"  
Waverly se retourna pour faire face a Nicole "Chercher mon fusil a pompe ! Car je vais tuer ma sœur !"


End file.
